


Oneiroi: The Gods Of Dreams

by BexieID



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, threesone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: Dream ficlets!Well, I guess the idea is each chapter containing a different dream. I have no idea really! I'd like to make it a wee story though. Or try to! I'm just rolling with this for now.I blame a friend for this. You know who you are!Mature content. If the idea of threesomes puts you off, turn away now!





	1. Chapter 1

"David! Wait up!". David stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned round to see Anna smiling at him. "Dylan needs us in the on call room"

"What's happened? Why is he in there?"

Anna placed her hand over David's mouth to shush him. "Not so loud. We don't want anyone to find out"

"Find out what exactly?"

"You'll see"

David followed Anna up the stairs to the on call room. Anna went in first and David followed, hovering on the threshold, not believing the sight before him.

Dylan, was lying naked on the bed, cock in hand. Anna wasted no time and took him into her mouth. Dylan's moans alone did something to David he didn't think was possible.

"Are you just going to just stand there and watch or are you going to join in?". David shut the door and moved closer to the bed, eyes falling on Dylan's cock in Anna's mouth. "David, I can't kiss you from there"

"Kiss?" He looked at Dylan as he stepped forward. Dylan grabbed hold of David's scrubs and pulled him down.

"A kiss David. As in, brushing of the lips to show my desire for you"

Anna laughed as Dylan kissed David. She noticed the tent in David's trousers, touching him through the fabric. David moaned into Dylan's mouth.

"How do we want him Anna?"

"Let's start with getting those scrubs off first"

Dylan sat up and watched Anna undress David. Licking his lips when he saw David's already leaking cock. "Come here". He shuffled forward and took David into his mouth. Anna handed him some lube and he set about opening David up, making him moan as he brushed his prostrate. 

"I'm ready when you boys are". Anna was now lying on the bed naked, fingering herself.

With a satisfying pop, Dylan's mouth left David's cock and found it's way to Anna's, lips caressing, as he knelt between her legs. 

Anna wrapped her legs around Dylan's waist as he entered her, taking it slow as David watched. 

"Kiss me David". David lent down and pecked Anna's lips. 

Dylan smirked "I think someone is a bit out of practice"

Anna placed her hands on the back of David's neck, kissing him. David finally kissing back, their tongues dancing. "I want you to kiss me somewhere else"

David had been so absorbed in the kiss, he hadn't realised Dylan was now behind him, nipping his neck. "On the bed". Dylan manoeuvred David so that he was facing Angela's pussy and his still leaking cock was ready to be devoured by Anna's waiting mouth.

"That's right David" Dylan poured lube over his cock "pop it in". David moaned as Anna took him into her mouth. He lent forward and licked at her clit, she moaned around his cock. Dylan lined himself up against David and pushed his way in, setting a rhythm.

*****

Outside Connie was looking for Dylan. "Have you seen Doctor Keogh?"

"Sorry Mrs Beauchamp. I've not seen him all morning"

Connie ran her hand through her hair. She then thought she heard the unmistakable voice of Dylan coming from the on call room saying "pop it in". She thanked the nameless Doctor and walked over to the on call room. She wasn't too sure whether to knock first or not. It was highly unlikely Dylan Keogh of all people would be caught in a compromising position?

She pushed down the handle and opened the door. "Dylan are you in.....David?!" Connie didn't know where to look! 

"Mrs Beauchamp" David said breathlessly as he came.

"I'll see you both in my office in 10 minutes"

Connie made the fastest retreat to her office she'd ever made. There was no way she was going to unsee what she'd just witnessed!

*****

"Mrs Beauchamp? Was that all you could think to say David?" 

Anna laughed. She loved how her boys would banter with each other. "Now now boys, best behaviour"

"At least Connie didn't see Anna"

"I think she was too busy trying to look elsewhere. Well that's me struck off"

"Why, you've not done anything medically wrong?"

"No, but it's not really ideal being caught by your boss having sex is it David?"

"Dylan, it'll be fine. Just get dressed and go to her office like she said. I'm sure you're worrying over nothing". Anna handed Dylan his clothes, kissing him on the cheek.

*****

Jacob watched a flustered Connie go into her office. "Everything ok?"

"Shut the door". She motioned for him to sit down. "Dylan and David"

"What about them?"

"In the on call room, you know..."

"Doing the deed? I knew David liked Dylan, but I thought Dylan was seeing that new agency nurse?"

"I have absolutely no idea Jacob"

"You should be happy for them"

"There's just some things in life you really do not want to see. What I walked in on was one of them"

"Because it was two guys?"

"No, because they are my colleagues and I have to work with them"

*****

Dylan and David arrived at Connies office as Jacob was leaving, smirking at them as he went back to work.

"Sit down. Now I don't really care who my staff choose to have a relationship with, but I will not tolerate you using the on call room for ..."

"Sex? We're all adults, you can say it"

"Yes Dylan, for sex. If it happens again, I will suspend you. This is a hospital not a playground"

"Duly noted. Is that all?"

"David can go. I just need a word with Dylan alone"

David went out of Connies office and to the admin area where Angela was standing.

"Everything ok?". David nodded. Anna took his hand and squeezed it, both watching Dylan in the lions den.

*****

"I really expected more from you. Don't you want this office one day?"

"Truthfully? No I don't. Paperwork and meetings are tedious. It's common knowledge I hate dealing with patients but I enjoy solving their ailments. That's the way it's always been"

"It has come to my attention that you handle your patients better with a good nurse working with you" 

Now Connie was smirking. What did she mean by that? All the nurses here did their jobs well. Oh! She meant his friendship with David. This whole check list, David in the staff room announcing that his love box needed ticking. Jacob was in the staff room because he asked how he was going to help David. Jacob must have said something. 

"You two won't get to work together if you can't behave in work. You can go". Connie dismissed him with a flick of the hand.

*****

David and Anna watched Dylan leave the lions den. He purposely avoided them and headed for the staff room.

"This doesn't look good" Anna followed. David stayed behind. Connie was glaring at him through the door.

Dylan was sat on the sofa, head in hands. "You ok?". Anna sat next to him. He held onto her hand and looked at her. He wanted to kiss her but thought he'd better behave. 

"We need to be more careful next time"

Anna smiled back at him, rubbing his hand, thoughts of the promise on what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna was on her day off and missing her boys. She had spent the morning in the park with Dervla but really needed to see Dylan. Or David. David had been very cautious about going near her since being caught by Connie. He'd not even visited the boat. Dylan hadn't said anything about it, but she knew he was disappointed that David hadn't joined them.

As Anna approached the ED entrance, she saw David, who looked at her and disappeared inside in a hurry. So he was avoiding her then. Shame. She really liked them both. 

Ethan smiled at her as she walked into the staff room. "Dylan shouldn't be too long Anna. He's just finishing up with a patient"

Anna smiled at Ethan. He was cute too. "Thanks Ethan. If you're not doing anything Saturday night, Dylan's having a quiz night on the boat. You're welcome to come"

"Yeah, I'll see what time I get off. If not late, I'll be sure to come"

Anna smiled. Hearing Ethan say "get off" and "come" did things to her.

*****

"David, are we still having lunch together?"

"I think someone has other plans for you". Dylan looked confused. "Anna"

Dylan nodded. He had hoped to speak to David today. "We could have lunch altogether?"

"I don't think so. Not with Mrs Beauchamp in today. I'll see you later"

Dylan watched David as he walked through to reception. He frowned. He was sure David had enjoyed their sex session in the on call room.

Dylan found Anna waiting for him in the staff room. She smiled when she saw him.

"Fancy getting some lunch?"

"The only thing I fancy now that I'm seeing your gorgeous face is you". Dylan lent in for a cuddle. "I've not managed to speak to David yet"

"He avoided me. I'm not sure whether to confront him or not"

"I have a plan"

*****

David sat in the peace garden alone. He could have been having lunch with Dylan and Anna right now. Instead he was sulking. Being invited to join them both had been exhilarating. He wanted more from them both. To give more. Mrs Beauchamp still looked at him strangely and it had only been a week! If it bothered the others, they didn't show it at all. 

David's phone beeped. A message from Dylan:  
_Consultants office 20 mins. We need to talk._

*****

Dylan wasted no time once in the office. Remembering to lock the door behind him he found himself pushed up against the door by Anna. 

"How would you like me today Doctor Keogh?", she asked unbuckling his belt.

"My desk"

Anna pulled out Dylan's belt from his trousers and moved over towards the desk, hitching her skirt up as she lent against it. Dylan toed off his shoes and unzipped himself. Anna watched as he stepped out of his trousers. She licked her lips as he revealed his cock. 

Dylan turned Anna around to face the desk and pushed down her skirt. He moaned when he realised she had no panties on. He touched her already wet pussy and pushed her down. 

Anna let out breathy moans as Dylan fucked her. She could feel her orgasm building as Dylan quickened his pace, finding her sweet spot. "God Dylan", she said huskily.

*****

David was in two minds whether to meet with Dylan. He knew Anna would be there and he really didn't think he could resist the two of them together.

Approaching the office, David wondered if he was early? It didn't look as if there was anyone inside. Noticing a gap in the blinds, David looked through. He moaned. Dylan had Anna bent over his desk. He wished he had Dylan bent over the desk instead.

David hadn't noticed Rash appear until he spoke. "You ok David?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine"

"You didn't sound too good just then?"

"Really Rash, I'm fine. Just clearing my throat"

"Are you meeting Doctor Keogh?"

"Yes. I'm sure he'll come soon"

"Maybe he's in the on call room again?". Rash laughed. "It's okay David. I won't tell anyone"

"Tell anyone what exactly?"

"That you like him"

David watched as Rash walked down the stairs laughing at him. Dylan possibly didn't know how much he did like him. And Anna.

Deep in thought, he hadn't noticed the office door being opened until he felt hands grab him from behind, pulling him in.

*****

Dylan heard David and Rash talking outside. He had to stifle his moans as he came. Just hearing David say: I'm sure he'll come soon. He wanted David to talk dirty to him.

Helping Anna up from the desk, Dylan went to the door and opened it. A risky manoeuvre as he was half naked, but David was blocking any view of him that anyone might have. Grabbing David, he pulled him into the office shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Spying on us were we?"

"Guilty as charged"

Dylan pushed David up against the door. "What were you thinking when you were watching us?"

"I wanted to have you bent over the desk instead"

Dylan looked at Anna. "I'm sure there's some lube in your desk". She opened the top drawer and found it. "Want me to prepare you?"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly became that much hotter. David was so hard by now as he watched Dylan with one leg up on his chair being opened up by Anna. 

"You better get out of those scrubs David"

David didn't need to be asked twice. Dylan lent on the desk ready. Anna sat on the chair. 

"I'm looking forward to the show boys". She purposely spread her legs open and began touching herself.

David stood behind Dylan, lining himself up and slowly pushing his way in. Dylan wriggled his arse impatiently, moaning as David filled him. "You feel so good Dylan"

Dylan moaned again. Anna smiled. David pulled out and pushed back in, the three  
of them moaning. David was driving Dylan mad. It wasn't enough. "David, just fuck me hard. Now"

David and Anna looked at each other, both surprised at the un Dylan like nature of that command. Anna responded by hooking her legs up over the arms of the chair and rubbing her clit more vigorously. David just growled into Dylan's ear. "I hope you're ready for this. Doctor Keogh"

Dylan's eyes widened as David repeatedly slammed into him, hitting his prostrate each time. Brain short circuiting, it felt so good. David took hold of his cock and they both looked at Anna as she came. 

Anna looked at them. "It's now your turn boys. Cum for me"

Dylan came first, David slamming into him twice more before he came. David collapsed onto Dylan.

"I hope that's convinced David that we want him" Anna got up off the chair and kissed Dylan. 

"Yes, if you're both sure?"

Anna kissed David. "I'm sure. That was just so hot"

Dylan looked up at David. "I've never been so sure of anything in all my life until now. The three of us together"

Anna smiled. She really hoped she hadn't done the wrong thing in inviting Ethan at the weekend. Maybe he would be too busy after all?


End file.
